A Summoner's Story
by Ashen735
Summary: Waking to the sound of knocking, Avis Rivier has a big day ahead of him, but this day will lead him to many challenges,friendships, and rivalries, and maybe even adventure, and maybe if he's lucky, a little romance. First story, so relax and enjoy whatever I come up with for the poor sod. Rating may change depending. T just to be safe. I hope to get in most of the champions.
1. Test Day: First Impressions

Chapter One

Test Day: First Impressions

Waking from the sound of knocking on his door, a pair of green eyes shot open and a black-haired young man jumped out of his small bed in the corner of his small room. Making for the door the man called out, asking who was there. The only reply that came was, "your summons, you have two hours." The young man replied with an affirmation before getting ready for his day, and a rather big day it was for him.

Avis Rivier walked out of the shower stall and up to a mirror in his daily clothes. Looking himself over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything in his morning regime, Avis nodded, content with how his black hair stood up in the center. His face was angular and handsome with smooth skin and claw marked scars that ran down his face just under his eye.

Avis left the showers and returned to his room to throw his dirty laundry back in. _Guess today will be laundry day,_ he thought to himself as he noticed a well-grown pile of dirty laundry next to the door of his room before leaving again.

Today was definitely a day he wouldn't forget. It was a day that would decide whether he would become a full-fledged summoner, or some other magic user that would live his life helping the league in more menial tasks.

Avis had been a novice summoner for two years, learning the ways of the craft, controlling the minion he had before advancing to an apprentice, where he studied the craft in much more detail for another year. Now he was preparing for another advancement. Today was his test to determine whether he would become an actual summoner or not.

Avis and the other summoners that were being tested today would be lined up with a group of champions that were on, what many summoners were calling, their "grace period." A grace period was the slang term that summoners used when Champions were forced, by the Institute, to fight with summoners free of money, faction affiliation, or influence for a limited time. It would be every students' first time with a live champion and it made everyone nervous.

Avis could see the door to the testing room. He looked around and found nobody else outside and so, assumed that everyone would be waiting inside. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves and thought back to his time as a student. He had been considered an average student that his mentor kept pushing to do more. Avis had ignored his mentor and only did the minimum requirements for his studies, however he had taken mental notes and learned much by watching the battles as a minion and by listening in on the summoner's conversations when they believed he wasn't listening. Avis had soaked up information when no one expected him to and had put minimum effort into the actual lessons.

With a sigh, Avis stepped into the room to see a wide open space of faceless stone walls and in the center stood a small group of about four figures. One he recognized almost instantly as being his mentor, Lavon, but the others were new to him. Of the other three, two were shorter than he was, one looked like an armadillo while the other like a mummified yordle. The third was taller than Avis by a good few feet as he wasn't considered tall by human standards. Avis came up to about the other being's shoulder. His face was that of a jackal's in some alien culture's clothes of gold and in his right hand he had a massive staff looking club.

"Avis," called his mentor as he approached the group, "You are early. Come here so you may meet three of the ten champions that will be available for your choosing today," he said motioning Avis closer to the three.

"Hello, my name is Avis Rivier," said Avis as he looked at each of the three and smiled "I will be one of the ten apprentices that will be tested today."

"Hello," replied the tall jackal headed one in a voice that spoke of decades of wisdom, "My name is Nasus and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," he finished while holding out his left hand so that Avis could shake it in greeting before kneeling down to greet the others in a similar manner.

"I-I'm Am-mu-mu," replied the mummified one as he shuffled his feet nervously while taking Avis' outstretched hand and shook it carefully.

Avis replied with a smile before speaking again, "I'm very glad to have met you Amumu and I hope to work with you in the future," Amumu gasped at this response and looked at him with eyes full of hope.

"Really?" he asked and was responded with a reassuring smile from Avis.

"Of course," He said before turning to the third.

The third only stood there and looked Avis in the eye. Those eyes told of miles and miles of travel with so many wonderful things they had seen and terrible crimes that they had witnessed. Avis' smile turned serious and he stared unblinkingly back searching for signs of a response from the large armadillo.

It was a long moment of silence before the champion spoke its response, "Ok," and held out its clawed hand to shake his. Avis replied in kind with a confused smile before standing up.

"You'll have to excuse Rammus, he is not one for words," Said Lavon.

"I see, well Rammus it was a pleasure to meet you," Avis said, changing his confused smile to one of sincerity.

It was at this moment when the doors opened again and six more figures entered the room. None of them Avis knew so he assumed they too were champions, and so Avis took this as an opportunity to get to know them before the match. It took about thirty minutes before Avis had gotten to know the others. Ezreal had been very helpful in introducing him to some of the others such as Miss Fortune, Sona, Yorick, and Ryze. They had all seemed so very different, of course it had been difficult at first to talk to Sona, but she had figured out a way to speak through her mind with him. At first it had been disconcerting, but he had grown more used to it the longer they spoke.

Avis had been halfway through his talk with Yorick when some of the other students began arriving. Yorick had been difficult to talk to, but not nearly as much as Morgana. When Avis had approached her he had already talked to everyone else and many of the other students were getting to know the others.

"Hello, My name is Avis. I will be one of the apprentices testing today," he said with an outstretched hand. She looked at him with her purple eyes and the longer she stared into his the more her's began to glow, "Uhm is there something wrong?" he asked growing concerned.

"You have an immense amount of power, even by adept summoner standards," she said as if she could tell how much power he contained.

"I'm afraid you must have me confused. I have yet to master my potential," he said now letting his hand drop back to his side.

"Power is not the same thing as potential. Whether you can control this power or not is what concerns me. Have you ever lost control of your power before?" she asked. Now Avis was the one being interviewed and scrutinized. Strangely enough though, it didn't bother him. Instead he felt much more comfortable.

"I have not lost control since learning how to keep it under wraps. Why?" He asked.

"If you are to be the summoner who is paired with me I want to make sure you won't kill me before we even begin," she replied.

"If I was that dangerous I wouldn't be being tested for an adept level, would I?" he asked her trying to get a foothold in so that he might be able to ask her some questions.

"No, I suppose they would have weeded you out by now if that were a problem," she replied, the glow in her eyes growing dimer as she began to study his physique now. Avis wasn't an impressive male specimen, but nor was he a disappointment to the male gender. He was about average height, about five feet ten inches tall and his body was toned and decently muscled enough to be noticeable, but not to the point of being considered thick.

"Would it be too much of an inconvenience for me to ask of you, your name?" he asked.

"Morgana, The Fallen," she replied. Her face was stone set in grim indifference.

"You don't seem particularly nervous or excited in any way," Avis stated calmly.

"This is merely another match for me, and I will do what I can to win. I only hope the summoner that I am paired with can do the same. As well as the others for that matter," she replied now taking her eyes off Avis to scan the room. Her gaze was one of study and her eyes glowed dimly as she finished her evaluation of the others. "If it is at all possible, I'd rather you be the one to pair yourself with me," she finished.

The statement had caught Avis off guard. She was definitely someone that would be difficult to get along with and Avis wasn't sure if he'd be comfortable with working with someone who, from what he could tell, had no intention of getting along with their partner.

"I'm afraid that we may have more difficulty working together if you are not willing to get along with me," he replied.

"I haven't rejected you," she replied flatly as if that was enough to get along with him.

"Even so, if one of us gets frustrated with the other, then we will have a problem in the match. I am not one who takes kindly to being attacked. Physically or verbally," he replied in a serious tone. Morgana hadn't heard a summoner use a tone like that with her before, save the grand summoners, and she was half tempted to put him in his place, until she noticed his expression was as grim and dark as Mordekaiser's presence.

Morgana gave Avis a double take. His body language didn't speak threateningly, nor did it speak of cowardice. She looked his aura over once more and saw that the bright green flame that had been flickering contently now had darkened and enveloped him in a calm manner that spoke to her of a fact. If she were to do anything that would cause a problem. She would regret it dearly.

Avis watched Morgana's eyes dim once more from her bright purple glow before she looked him in the eye, this time as a person looking to speak reasonably, rather than as an investigator looking to evaluate his capabilities. Avis relaxed and smiled slightly in an appreciating manner, "Thank you for not pushing me to a regrettable decision," he said as she held out her hand for him to shake. Her face, Avis noticed, had changed from grim indifference to that of a more neutral indifference which Avis felt was a small victory as he shook her hand.

Avis and Morgana talked for a few more minutes before the door opened one last time to show a tall ghostly figure that was followed by the feeling of dread. Avis knew this figure. In fact everyone in the room born of Valoran knew this figure. One didn't have to know what he looked like to know who he was. His story was known all across Valoran to scare children to stay inside at night. The old nursery rhyme began to play in the heads of all those who knew it at his sight.

Thresh the Chain Warden walked into the room, his chains scraping across the stone floor while his lantern floated beside him close to his flaming spectral head and his sickle held in his right hand.

"Finally, the final champion has arrived. Let us begin with the match up," called Lavon.


	2. Test Day:Leftovers

Chapter 2

Test Day:Leftovers

The students were all grouped up into their teams while the champions stood in a line in front of the two groups. Each of the students had chosen their respective roles and had relayed the information to the others in their group so as to not cause confusion.

Avis had decided to fill whatever role was left open, and surprise, surprise, surprise. The role left open was support, not that it was a problem. Every student had been trained in each role so as to have a fall back plan should their preferred role be occupied.

"Team one will have the privilege of the first pick," began Lavon, "Afterward team two will get the next two picks. This will continue until team two has the final pick. Begin!" Lavon nearly shouted the final word which caused Avis to jump slightly and he could have sworn Thresh chuckled.

Team one sent their first teammate up to make their pick. The young girl walked right up to Ezreal and said his name aloud to make her claim heard. The two then proceeded to walk over to the side and wait for the others.

Now it was Avis's team to pick. Two young men, one tall and the other of about average height were the first two to pick for Avis's team. The tall one swaggered right up to Miss Fortune and held out his hand as though he were asking her to dance with him. She accepted his hand in a similar manner to that of a woman accepting the invitation in a graceful manner.

The other man was different. He took his time checking each of the champions he felt comfortable with. The first one he walked by was Nasus, then Rammus, finally he stopped at Amumu and knelt down and whispered to the little yordle with an outstretched hand. Amumu took the student's hand and the man picked up the little yordle and placed him on his shoulders and walked over to the other two to wait.

At this point Avis had met Thresh's gaze, at some point during the second pick of his team the warden had started staring at Avis and now he was feeling unnerved. The warden however, looked away as the next two student's walked up to the line to make their decisions. Of the two, both were males, though one was a Yordle which Avis found as odd. The human walked up to Rammus before going down the line and stopped at Thresh. The student looked up at the ghostly figure and the warden down at him.

The student quickly moved on down the line in fear of the warden and stopped at Nasus who he looked at and felt calmed by. He stretched out his hand to shake and the two made their way back to Ezreal and the female summoner. The Yordle had been standing in front of Rammus during his teammate's ordeal with the warden and had been staring at Rammus until Nasus and his companion walked by upon which the Yordle quickly took Rammus's arm and tugged him in the direction of his other team members.

Now it was his team's turn again. The next two were one older gentleman and a young woman of about Avis's own age. The two made their way together towards the line that had now slimmed down considerably. The two passed Thresh in a manner that was obviously uncomfortable to the two of them as they were no doubt terrified of the champion like the other boy. The two stopped in front of the two champions after Thresh. The older gentleman in front of Yorick and the young woman in front of Morgana. Both held out their hands.

Yorick took the gentleman's hand first. Morgana looked at the woman's hand then took a glance at Avis. Their eyes met for a couple of heartbeats before she looked back at the woman and nodded. The four walked back past Thresh who was now looking at Avis who could swear that even though the specter had no flesh to make a smile out of was still, in fact, smiling.

Back to the last two picks of team one. The first being a skinny young man and the second a younger looking woman. The young man walked right up to Ryze and stretched out his hand while the woman wasted no time in walking up to Sona. _Figures,_ thought Avis as he watched them walk to their teammates and as Thresh looked at Avis.

The whole room became louder all of a sudden with the students whispering amongst themselves. Some making bets that Avis would bail on the match. Others were chatting sympathetically for him. Avis however didn't take his eyes off the warden, his face set in grim determination. Thresh returned his stare. Both began walking towards the other at the same time without breaking eye contact until they were each standing in front of the other for a moment before turning to join their team.

"Very well. The two teams are ready. Now, team one, you are to enter that room," Lavon said as he motioned to a door on his right "And team two, to that one," he finished as he motioned to the door on his left. "There you will summon your champions to the field, Summoner's Rift."

As Lavon finished both teams turned to take up their respective places in the rooms. The room Avis entered was dark with a feint light emanating from five runes engraved on the floor of a large platform in the center of the room. Avis and his team took up their respective places in this room with their champions standing in front of each summoner.

Thresh was waiting patiently for Avis to begin his summoning. It wasn't until after he had begun to chant the spell of summoning that Avis began to worry about entering the mind of Thresh. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead as he stared into the specter's eye sockets. Suddenly a blue light engulfed the Chain Warden and he was gone, but in his place was a small blue orb that overlooked the Warden as he stood on a platform with four of the other champions.

Avis continued to chant, finishing the portion that would connect their minds together so that he could communicate with Thresh. As he did so, Avis could feel the Warden's presence as though he were standing in front of him.

Avis began the next and final part of the summoning spell by chanting the portion that would connect him to his teammates so that he could communicate with them.

"Welcome, to Summoner's Rift," came a distant feminine voice that marked the completion of his connection to his champion.

Avis looked around at the other four champions, Miss Fortune and Amumu were still at the merchant's stall while Yorick was limping away up towards an opening in the surrounding wall. The wall had three openings, to the left was the one Yorick was limping to. Morgana walked up to Thresh and Avis could hear her voice.

"Hurry up Chain Warden, we don't have all day," and Avis could hear Thresh groan with irritation as he heard the Warden's words in his mind, _Come on boy, to the damn stall already._

Avis quickly checked the stall and looked through the contents of the stall, most of the contents were sorts of enchantments that aided the champion in one way or another, however there were some actual items in the stall. A few Trinkets of which Avis bought the totem one, and some wards, and potions. After his little shopping experience Avis turned to see Amumu heading left towards Yorick and Miss Fortune was heading down the Right path. Morgana was headed towards the center path glancing over her shoulder towards the Warden.

Thresh's reaction was to muse aloud, _hmmm, that's interesting, _he thought and before Avis could ask he heard the summoner next to him speak, "Are you planning on standing there all day Thresh, or are you going to move your ass and help the team?" the summoner had been Miss Fortune's and he was looking right at Avis as he did so. Avis told Thresh to move down the right path with Miss Fortune to aid her as her support.


End file.
